


Wakie Takie fun scout/reader

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cell Phones, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Phone Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: scout loves your voice a little to much...





	Wakie Takie fun scout/reader

For the few past days, you and Scout have been working on a cooperative plan to sneak into the Red teams base to collect the intel. since scout was doing other work than planning the both of you usually talk through your Team communicators. You two made a personal line, you had it all planned out next match you were going to win for sure.

“Ey y/n!” you heard from your communicator. You leave the warmth of your bed and pick up your communicator, looking at it to see if there was an off or mute button. Tomorrow was the going to be the match where you used your plan, so you just wanted to sleep

 “scout its way too late for this...” you muttered into the communicator.

” I know, I know but I just have a few questions “scout stated. Unknown to you scout was touching himself to your groggy but soothing voice.

“so uhh …. what are you wearing? “scout asked.

“clothes… “you chucked in response. Scout reached his hand down to his throbbing member and

 “did you really just call me to asked me that?” you questioned. You open your door and head down the hallway to scouts room if he had questions he could ask you in person.

” o-oh also how long do you think the mission will take this time? “scout stuttered

scout took off boxer revealing his needy erection, thrusting his rod into his hand earning a muted moan.

“Thinking logically maybe three to five hours” You answered

“hhhn~!” scout grunted into the mic covering his mouth to not let any more sounds escape.

” A-are you okay?” you blurted.

You finally reached scouts room. You softly open his door to reveal him half-naked on his bed stroking his length to your voice. Scout locked eyes with you and you both turned bright red.

” i-I'm sorry! “you yell covering your eyes and shutting the door. Scout throws on this boxer and opens the door blushing wildly.

”uhhhhh… s-so, I’m sorry… “scout says scratching his neck clearly awkward. “y-ya you should be, “you say standing up and punch scout in the stomach sending him back onto the hallway ground

“If you were going to do something like this you should have j-just asked…” you muttered angrily.

“wait…what, I thought you were gonna kick my ass” scout said shocked. You grabbed scout by his shirt pulling him into a passionate kiss, lust filled kiss that felt amazing as you pulled away.

 “I thought you d-didn’t like me at all “you confessed, you cross turning away with red plastered across your face.

“what?! you drive me crazy y/n” scout chuckled. Scout stands up, grabbing your hips pulling you to his chest. Now that the heavy awkwardness has ended you grab scouts arm pulling into his own room shutting the door.

 You lean against the door “ok…what do we do now? “you ask awkwardly. Scout sat on his bed and guided you to him, you straddle scout’s hips making him groan. Even with his boxers in the way, his bulge sill rubbed against your clothes making you let out a small whimper.

 Scout places his hands on your hip moving you to grind on him. You blush as you feel him twitch against you. You grinded on him faster making you mound needier for his touch. You get up hastily and take off your short and climb back on scout. You look into scout’s eye and see that his ocean blue eyes are full of lust and passion with a red tint to his checks

 “I-is this really happening “scout stutters.

“let me check “you purred into his ear as you lean into scout neck ghosting kisses over his skin making him shutter. You pull down scout boxers exposing his rock-hard shaft, twitching with need. You pull your underwear to the side and lineup his shaft with your needy core. You slowly sink down onto scout moaning at his length. With him fully inside you shake your hips making scout growl.

“Keep his u-up and ill finish ya’” scout grunted

”t-try me “you laughed. Scout grabbed by your hips forcing you on your back. Scout slammed his hips into yours looking to please you.

” oh god yes “you whimpered. You let out a small wine each time he sheathed himself in your mound. Your hips buckled into his throwing you over the edge. The shutter as pleasure surges through you. You rap your legs around him trying to feel him deeper in your core.

“come on doll I got more coming “scout chuckles. Placing his fingers on your needy clit he watches you as he sees you unravel before him rubbing your needy button relentlessly. You were reduced to a moaning mess with scout riding out your orgasm.

” Ahh~ scout! “you cry out shaking in ecstasy as you cum again tightening around scout’s length. “y/n!” Scout grunted, pulling out of you, rubbing himself to let his warm cum fall on your stomach. With both of you panting loudly you hear someone loudly bang on the door. You both look at the door then back at each other

Scout has a frightened look on his face and whispers “shit, hide”. You quickly dive under scout’s bed as he scrambles to put his boxers back on to answer the door. The banging on the door continues

” I hear ya’!” scout answers. scout opens the door and comes face to face with solider.” oh no” scout mutters to himself

 “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD! “soldier yells

 “I could say the same about you “scout argues. While scout was getting yelled at by soldier you looked at the things under his bed. It was basically dirty clothes that he refused to wash. You hear the door shut and you scurry out from under the bed. You sit on the bed, but the sound of muffled yelling caught your attention to the door, you look up at the door to see it opened with solider holding scout over his shoulder.

” fuck...” you say annoyed


End file.
